Naval Battlezone
Overview Naval Battlezone (also known as NBZ) was the first Minecraft server to use the unique navycraft spigot made by various programmers such as Maximuspayne and premjo among others when it open up in 2011 to its closing in April 2017. Since its despise "clone" version of the server have come and gone. Much the contend of these Clone server will be strikingly similar to later years of NBZ prior to it's closing. By January 25th, 2020 a 2nd Naval Battlezone was opened which harbored the same features as the original but enhanced, borrowing much from NavalClash. Its largely known as NBZ Solmex or NBZ2. It is seen as continuation of the original server. Naval Battlezone had used different version of navycraft over it's existence. At it's core, it was vehicle combat server designed to enhance military style combat in a World War II themed server. Various forms of Faction game play (clans) existed created by fans or pre-made factions recreating conflicts of Second World War. Gameplay Vehicles used on NBZ are virtually the same if you should use the Navycraft Lite version or fortunate enough find a complete version of Navycraft itself intact. There are new forks (different version but based on the original) of navycraft. Most well known one is called Navycraft Reloaded, which is major update to content of the original spigot, which introduced Missiles and defense equipment used to fight them such as CIWS, Jammer, Flares or AdvancedRadar. NBZ's styel of Combat was generally found around and near the Docks, where ships were used such as all navycraft servers. Aircraft usually spawned in near by airfield would be fly towards front dock's safezone (safedocks), and engage ships in combat or fellow aircraft & helicopters. Tankspawns and Faction Lands, where large areas were set aside to for ground vehicles and hand-guns were used to combat organized combat. Over its history of play server would organize changes in its game play by creating "Seasons" yearly, which it had 10. Some of these were periods where Permafactions were formed using Allied & Axis nations of World War II as factions for game play. There were game modes for Naval Battlezone based on Worlds. War World 1 was Free-For-all (also factions operated in this area) and War World 2 which was a organized Team vs Team battle with fixed preexisting vehicles teams would fight with. No rank or person points are recorded in this world, just which team won. Vehicles & Construction Naval Battlezone's vehicles would include Ship sizes from Ship1 to Ship5, with submarines, ships, and carriers able to launch smaller vehicles including tanks, submarines, smaller ships and aircraft. Plot sizes were smaller than Clash's, where Ship4 plots were wide but shorter in length in comparison to Ship3 which were longer. Originally, plots did not have numbers. They were designated by type of ships expected to be built in these plots, such as DD (ship1), CL (ship4), BB (Ship5). Engines on prior 2012, used piston blocks instead of Engine Signs. These piston blocks would rapidly move but eventually be replaced by the signs due to issues as server evolved. Cannons originally were made out solid iron verse using pumpkins for it's barrels. Dispensers loaded with Arrows using redstone circuits were used as machine guns against players in early years of NBZ. Change of Hands and Closure Eventually Maxusmayne would leave control of the server to DigitalDave0303. However, DigitalDave was not main coder for the server, as was Max was. Over 2015 to 2017, the server slowly began to have issues as the navycraft spigot was barely being upgraded to keep up with Minecraft updates. Disgruntle former staffmembers began attack the server by griefing the server as their displeasure how the server was not being updated and felt it was being badly managed without new innovations. Eventually the server would end up closing in April 2017. However, this was not end of the story. Premejo would end up posting copies of the server briefly, allowing for clones of NBZ to be created, such as which would include NavalClash and Iron Seas among more successful of these "Clones". Gallery Minecraft - Navalbattlezone - 2017 Spawn (From South).jpg|2017 Spawn (the final one) of NBZ Minecraft - NavalBattlezone - America (Downtown).jpg|American faction from 2016 Permafaction period on NBZ Minecraft - Navalbattlezone - South Dakota Class Battleship - By Camkam 6-2016.jpg|Ship5 size battleship, USS South Dakota built by player Camkam. NBZ Old Desert Spawn - Main Base.jpg|Old NBZ Desert Spawn from 2012-2013 Links *Naval Battlezone Wiki This is the original one, which has important files on it not on this wiki as of yet. *This is the spigot information needed to install a "lite" version of navycraft. Category:Reference Guides